What is the equation of the oblique asymptote of the graph of $\frac{2x^2+7x+10}{2x+3}$?

Enter your answer in the form $y = mx + b.$
Explanation: Polynomial long division gives us
\[
\begin{array}{c|ccc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{x} & +2 \\
\cline{2-4}
2x+3 & 2x^2&+7x&+10 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{2x^2} & +3x &   \\
\cline{2-3}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{0} & 4x &  +10 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 4x &  +6 \\
\cline{3-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 0 &  4 \\
\end{array}
\]Hence, we can write
$$\frac{2x^2+7x+10}{2x+3} = x + 2 + \frac{4}{2x+3}.$$So we can see that as $x$ becomes far from $0$, the graph of the function gets closer and closer to the line $\boxed{y = x+2}.$